I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locking mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to locking mechanisms designed to attach in a secure fashion elongate members such as a bar, pipe, rail or the like to an assembly.
II. Related Art
Various hitches and clamping arrangements have been used to couple farm implements to a tractor or attachments to a work vehicle. Likewise, various clamping arrangements have been used in the construction of scaffolding and other assemblies used in the building construction, maintenance and repair industries. Various clamping arrangements have also been used in connection with watercraft and the riggings for watercraft. Various clamping arrangements have been used in the assembly of sporting, camping and other recreational equipment. Most such clamping arrangements are designed for the specific application. Many require substantial time and effort to use the clamp to form an attachment. Many such clamps also typically require periodic inspection and maintenance to ensure safety. Thus, there continues to exist in the art a real need for a clamp having broad application which is inexpensive to construct, easy to operate and provides the required margin of safety.